This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ladders are commonly used to lean against surfaces that are wider than the width of a ladder top, or against corners. However, there are other surfaces, such as rectangular planks whose width is less than the width of a ladder top. It is desirable to be able to stably lean a ladder top against rectangular planks whose width is less than the width of the ladder top as well as external and internal corners.